


A trip to his heart {rewrite of a trip down the wrong hole}

by demonwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Scars, Slow Burn, a rewrite of my fic, character has a name as its easier to write, i am not super good at tags, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonwriter/pseuds/demonwriter
Summary: The magnificent sans always thought he was happy with everything he had, he loved his time with his lazy brother, the people of snowdin but there was always that bit in his soul that ached for something more. he always repressed this ache until he met her
 
his soul never felt so unfamiliar to him before,
 
but
 
 
he kinda likes it





	1. a new begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say that the best things come in the smallest package, it seems to be the opposite in this case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the rewrite, I'm gonna actually try to finish this time round, I have a lot of long nights so this will be a perfect chance, also chapter length may vary.  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> P.s i tend not to capitalize the first letter in sentences. if this bothers you sorry!

Mirrors, it's always been a mirror in front of you in your dreams, but there was always a crack in the middle. it wasn't big but it was there. when you looked, you saw your reflection, but it always sneered at you, she would have cold eyes. you could never talk, you couldn't move, you couldn't do anything but watch

_**"do you know how pathetic you look? how pathetic you are?"** _

of course, you knew, this other you in the mirror, always mocked you. you never heard one nice thing said from her, but you didn't mind. she was always a figment of your imagination 

_**"Ignoring me again huh?"** _

she giggled in a manner that always gave you chills  _ **"**_

_**well. I guess I can spare you my mocking for today"** _

she had a look on her face, one that just screamed 'evil' 

_**"Enjoy your family trip."** _

She gave a loud laugh as her eyes went black, her pupils went red as her eyes leaked, she jumped out at you.

* * *

 

you sat up quickly. your long black hair sticking to your face like your a hair mummy, your sister walked by the open door and laughed "You look like big foot~!" she kept giggling as she walked in "well good thing you awake, saves me the effort of doing it for you." she moved the hair from your face and smiled. you loved Amanda. she's the best big sis anyone could have, and although you appreciate her so very much, you really didn't wanna get up. 

today you and your family are going hiking....yaaaaayyyy. you were never a fan, but everyone else had so much energy it's ridiculous. just last week you all walked 4 miles. 4! it was killer on your feet, but you had to keep going.

you got out of bed with a groan and started getting dressed. you had scars all over you. from your arms to your chest there were marks. some were accidents. some were done on purpose by others. you shake any memories out of your head and slipped on your tank top and sweater. although its summer you refuse to go out without it, as you brushed your hair you started to think of how your gonna survive this hike. since your family is going up the fabled Mount.ebott, the mountain said that whoever goes up never comes back. 

you really question the sanity of your family of even daring to go up, but your mom and dad don't believe in rumors so you all are going up anyway.  as you slipped on your backpack with snacks, water, change of clothes in case you trip into mud again, and your handy dandy built tool your dad got you for your birthday, though it's not the best it's still handy. like how you attached a knife tool to it so you can cut or carve things. and boy has you had your fair share of accidentally cutting your hand from that

you walked downstairs and slipped on your boots as your mom passed out energy bars a sad excuse for breakfast, you took one anyway since your starving, but barely had any time to eat before you all left.

* * *

you were walking down the path huffing as you climbed. you fell behind the others since well, you've never been really fit. you called out and said you were gonna take a break so they can wait for you. you sat down on a stump catching your breath, but when you looked up, they were gone. you looked around and saw the last bit of your sister's ponytail at a turn, you stood up and ran towards it calling for her. but it was like she never heard you. 

you kept running after her, hoping she'll hear you and tell the others to stop. but she always seemed one turn away from your full view. you kept running as fast as you can, not watching where you're going, which ends up with you tripping on a big rock and tumbling down a slope. you were able to stop yourself at the very edge of it, you stared down at the empty pit of darkness that was down before you. you stood up and slowly backed away a little. but when you turned around you saw yourself. she had that evil smile the mirror you had. and before you knew what was going on. she pushed you down the hole.

you screamed as you plummet to your doom, but it felt like your voice was caught in your throat. and the only thing you heard besides the wind whipping past your ears was her evil laughter. then you hit something. possibly a rock from the angle you were pushed and you blacked out. but as you were out you felt something soft and gently lower you to the ground on a soft bed of flowers.

* * *

..........darkness. all there is is darkness. you feel nothing, you see nothing, everything feels cold. so very cold. yet there's a warmth. it's small, and it's not very warm, but you cling to it like its the only thing keeping you alive. you didn't wanna stay in the dark. you wanted to be in the light. the warm. wonderful light, you opened your eyes in this darkness but it's not much better than when they are closed, except you can see yourself

 you looked around and saw another pair of feet in front of you. you know who's it is, you don't even need to look up. but she grabs your neck and lifts to up so you can look at her, she smiles with that sickening grin on her face as she tightens her grip on your neck

_**"time to wake up you disgusting excuse for a human"** _

she then throws you to the ground but before you hit you bolt up, you head was killing you from the sudden jolt awake. you look around the room that is not yours, it looks like it belongs to a child. which also explains why the bed is too small for your body. you hear the door creak open and you instinctively grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon, which was a toy but you can make due with this

as the door opened a large goat man in what looks to be a dress showed up. he smiled kindly at you seeing your awake "Hello my child, I'm glad you're awake. I was worried when I found you with your head bleeding" you head was bleeding? you reached up to touch the bandaged spot but winced at the pain from it. 

"my child, do not touch it or it might reopen," he walked closer and held out a cup of tea. it smelled so nice that it already calmed you down. you took the cup from his paws and took a sip from it, it's not like anything you tasted before. but it wasn't bad, you drunk the entire cup before handing it to him. the pain in you head seemed to fade after drinking it, maybe there was aspirin in there or something.

"my child, I will be in the living room if you need me, and be sure to get plenty of rest" he moved your bangs out of the way and put a loving kiss on your forehead before leaving to the living room. you took another look around, the room as a nice home feeling to it. like you were Ten again. you laid down  on the bed, curling your legs close to you so you actually fit on the bed, it's a small squeeze but hey, the bed is soft as hell. 

you slowly closed your eyes, silently wishing for her not to come into this dream like she is in every other one. but you know that'll never happen, you kept wishing as you drifted off into dreamland

* * *

 after hours of what seemed like dream torture, you finally woke up. well, you bolted up in cold sweat but hey, your up. you decide to get out of bed and go see if that goat guy is here. you walked down the hall and peeked into the living room, you saw him on the chair reading a book that said '101 tea recipe's' you were gonna turn back but he seemed to have noticed your presence in the room. "Hello, my child, it's good to see you awake. how are you feeling?"

you cautiously speak up to him "Okay...my head doesn't hurt" he smiled widely at that "great! I'm glad that the tea helped" you shrugged but yeah it helped. "do you feel well enough to go for a walk? I would love to show you around the ruins" you nodded you head to him. he was so sweet you can feel your teeth rotting. he stood up and held out a paw to him. you just now notice how tall he is. he's quite the big fella compared to you. you put your hand in his and let him lead you out the door.

his hand felt like you were wearing the softest gloves ever. he walked you around to meet all the monsters in the ruins. you couldn't understand froggets but he helpfully translated. you met moldsmalls which it was fun to wiggle like it, whimzums which they were so scared and nervous it was almost adorable, he leads you around every area, showing you the puzzles and each monster there. this place felt like a home you could stay it, you had so much fun you forgot you fell down and your family is probably worried about you.

he slowly brought you back to the house with a big smile on his face, he seemed to have had a great time like you did. you figured....it might not be so bad to stay for awhile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and feel free to comment if I made any spelling errors. and see you in the next chapter. that'll probably be soon


	2. fatherly love, fatherly goodye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you really care for Asgore, he's the best dad anyone could ask for, but you can't stay here forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo....there might be multiple chapters today ^-^; anyway enjoy~

its been about 2 and a half months since you've lived with Asgore. sure you love the big guy but once you've explored and learned everything you can there. it gets dull, you wished there were other areas or maybe secret paths. and speaking of which. there is actually one place you've never been. the basement, Asgore always told you not to go down, or he'll be sure to steer you away from it.

he was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen, and you were asked to wait in the living room. but what better chance to go look then now? you stood up and tip toed over to the stairs and quickly went down. you smiled excitedly to see what was he hiding down here since he kept coming down here often, but all you saw was a hallway. you decided to start walking down. looking for maybe someone new to talk to. but after the long hall, all you saw was a door. and a big one at that, 

you slowly walked up to it and knocked twice, you heard a voice from the other side "Who's there?" you tilted your head confused, was he asking for a knock knock joke?. you slowly spoke up "c-canoe" the other side was silent for a moment before he talked "Canoe who?" "Canoe let me in? it's boring out here" you heard a chuckle as he begun another joke. and after awhile he left. you leaned against the door, wondering what's on the other side. 

you stood up and put your hands on it, but before you could push you heard the sound of your dad calling you, you quickly turned around as he ran towards you and hugged you "My child! you worried me! I thought you left and gotten lost" you giggle at that and pat his head "Dad, I know this place like the back of my hand, it would be very hard to get lost." he smiled gently as he hugged you again "Now my child, what did I say about coming down here?" you squeaked. you knew you were gonna get a lecture about this "N-never go down?" he nods with a stern face "you disobeyed me, so no butterscotch cookies with cinnamon" you whined a little at that, you really liked those cookies.

he grabbed your hand and started to tug you gently down the hall "D-dad wait!" he stopped and turned to you "yes my child?" you breathed in and spoke with determination on your face "I...i wanna go through the door" his face looked heartbroken at that "m-my child you can't! they...they'll kill you out there, it's not safe for you. now come on" he held out his paw but you didn't grab it, you wanted to go, sure you love this place to death but you're a grown up. you can handle monsters just like how he taught you.

"you really wanna go huh?...." you nodded at him as he looked away, he stayed silent for a bit until he moved in front of the door. "if you want to leave....prove you are strong enough to do it" you watched as he started a fight with you. "d-dad come on, this is not funny. just ya know. spare me and everything will be okay" he seems to look away at your words and aims a paw at you, he starts firing fireballs at you.

you screech and barely dodge them, your hair's a little burnt but it's worth it not being burned alive. you kept dodging, not wanting to fight him. so you kept sparing him, and talking until. he just broke down in front of you. the fight was stopped and he was just crying there "I just....i don't want to lose another child. I want to keep you safe from them." he kept sobbing there until you walked over and gave him a hug "Dad...don't worry. I promise I won't die. and I'll be sure to call every day, how does that sound?" you look him in the face as more tears rolled down his cheeks. he hugged you tighter crying harder now

after a good hour of crying and comfort he sniffled and stood up "i...I'll let you, though. but not without this" he takes out your backpack. you smiled and put it on "I put some cookies in there, be sure to eat one when you feel sad" he opens the giant door, and you're instantly hit with cold air. but it felt good, you kissed him on the cheek before leaving through the door waving. he waved back as the door slowly closed. you sigh knowing you'll miss him, but hey you'll always call him.

* * *

you walked down the snowy path, thankful of your sweater keeping yourself warm, as you walked by a large stick. you hopped over and kept walking, then heard a snap. she turned back and it was broken. okay, freak out time now. you're now running down the path for your life, your feet suddenly stopped at the bridge, you couldn't move at all, and you can hear the other person getting near, "T U R N  A R O U ND, A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D" your body turned around but you had control of your arms, and you punched him in the face on reflex "STRANGER DANGER!" 

its the most childish thing to say but your mind is scared right now " _Jeez kid. you didn't need to punch me in the face, I was just gonna shake your hand_ " she kinda regrets it, but it's his fault for being creepy as hell and using that voice that makes him sound like a killer. "well then, don't just be a creep and sneak up on people" you turn away with a huff, the first person you meet in this new area, and you punched him, great way to make friendships

"well anyway, I'm papyrus. and my bro's looking for humans, I would catch you but I'm on my smoke break," he breaths out some smoke and that makes you cough "ugg. so I just go up ahead?" he nods and you walk forward through the overly large bars. unknowing of the untrusting glare papyrus is giving her as she walked in.

you kept going having a weirdly hard time seeing through the snow. it was like a blizzard all of a sudden, and it made it hard to see the path. you heard someone yelling out very loudly. welp, I think you've had enough of here. time to go back to asgore. you turn around quickly and start running. but you can't see anything in this blizzard. not even that low hanging branch which you do get smacked with, and even if its been 2 months since your head wound, it felt like it was reopening from that hit. which made you black out for a bit.

* * *

 

Sans view

Sans had been looking for his brother to warn him of the storm, but he wasn't at his post yet again. so he went to look for him. he kept looking but couldn't find him, heck. he can't even find the path anymore. as he kept calling out he tripped over something large, and it wasn't a stick or rock. Papyrus better not have been sleeping in the snow again! "PAPYRUS!  IF THAT YOU IN THE SNOW I WILL BRING ALPHYS OVER FOR YOUR TRAINING." he moved the snow out of the way and what he saw wasn't his brother, but instead a human, he gasps excited to have caught one, but she looked hurt. and freezing.

he picked her up and started to walk in the direction of what he thinks is home. he would teleport but it always wore him out with more than just himself. so he walked through the blizzard back home, to see his brother on the couch putting out a cigarette "BROTHER! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" he gently sets her down on the empty spot on the couch and puts a blanket on her, in which she snuggles into. "YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE BACK! I WAS WORRIED!" he started lecturing papyrus about it as she slept

"BUT THANKFULLY I FOUND A HUMAN THANKS TO IT. SHE LOOKS COLD BUT SHE'LL BE OKAY!" _"you sure? because it looks like she's having a nightmare, a bad one at that"_ he gasps when he see's he's right, she's gripping the blanket and whining in sorrow. "OH NO! HUMAN DON'T BE SAD!" he went over and pat her head. hoping to sooth her nightmares, it doesn't work, though, it seems to be making it worse. "PAPY! WHAT DO I DO?!" but paps was asleep on the couch now. he groans and looks down at her saying encouraging things, after an hour of this he sees she's calming down, but instead she bolts up and he gets a face full of forehead.

* * *

you're view

why is it you keep hitting your head on things, first a rock, then a branch and now a skull!..... you pause to think for a moment and look up to who you hit, you hit this kinda short skeleton, he's about a head shorter then you (which is short since your only 5'4) he was rubbing his forehead with a pout on his face "HUMAN THAT WAS NOT NICE TO HIT FORHEADS." you quickly said sorry to him, you feel very awkward saying 'sorry' to a skeleton. a living, breathing, walking, talking, skeleton. he seems to have noticed your intense stare and posed right there "MWEHEHE! I SEE THAT I HAVE CAUGHT YOUR EYE, WHO AM I KIDDING, I CATCH EVERYONE's EYES AS I AM THE MAGNIFICANT SANS!" only one word came to your mind of him

"Adorable~" and that one word made his face flush blue "H-HUMAN! I AM NOT ADORABLE! THE MAGNIFICANT SANS IS HANDSOME! NOT CUTE" you honestly can't help yourself, he's like a ball of excitement. you grab his cheekbones and squish a little "So squishy~ so cute~" his entire face was blue at this point as he left her grasp and shook papyrus awake "PAPYRUS! TELL THE HUMAN I AM NOT CUTE. I AM HANDSOME!" paps is still very sleepy so he just mutters _"yeah, he's the cutest bro..."_ before going back to bed sans just huffs and hurry's up to his room with a light slam.

you stay silent for a moment before whispering "he's like a little child, and I wanna protect him" you wanna squish his cheeks and keep him as your little brother, even if you already have one, I'm sure he won't mind at all.

you just kinda sit there waiting for the cute ball to come back. when he does come down he's still a little huffy "HUMAN! AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN THE SKELETON HOUSEHOLD YOU MUST FOLLOW THE RULES. 1 NO DOGS. 2 NO CALLING ME CUTE" "How about adorable?" "NO" "Precious?" "NOPE" "sweet cinnamon roll" "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT ONE BUT NO" you look down "Okay....cutie~" he groans again. much louder this time though, he must really not like being called cute

"well um, either way, I should leave." you stood up but your head hurts from the smack. he grabbed your shoulders and forced you to sit back down "NOT UNTIL YOU ARE IN FULL HEALTH! SO REST UP HUMAN, IM MAKING MY GET WELL TACOS!" he skips off to the kitchen (with a stool of course). "tacos?..." you haven't had tacos in who knows how long, it's apparently not very healthy for a 'hiker' so I wasnt allowed anymore so maaaayyybe you can indulge yourself in some tacos. I mean whos gonna know? your mom? HA!. you said there waiting for the awaited tacos....and the smell of something burning to hopefully go away,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you in the next one~


	3. Tacos and FRIENDSHIP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco's and games, oh boy today is gonna be a very fun day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks a lot for everyone reading my story! im very happy for my story already getting 100+ views! i hope you enjoy the chapter! also sorry for taking so long! i didnt have internet till now!

as smoke came out of the kitchen, smoke filling the room you began to get worried "u-um, are things okay in there?" you timidly called out to him worried that he just started a fire "DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, EVERYTHING IS OKAY IN HERE, JUST OPEN A WINDOW TO LET THE SMOKE OUT!" That made you worry more, you stood up and went over to the window, you attempted to open the window but it felt like it was frozen shut "just a little more..." you struggled with the window a little more before it slammed open suddenly and made you fall back. there was a lot more smoke in the room than before. sans soon came out of the kitchen "MWEHEHE! I HAVE FINISHED THE GET WELL SOON TACOS!" he skipped over to you, somehow not dropping the tacos. he smiles proudly as he presented his tacos to you. you grabbed one and took a big bite. the taste was...indescribable.

"SO? HOW IS IT? ITS SUPER TASY ISNT IT!" His face..his face was so hopeful and excited for you to say how good it was. well, I mean it's not bad. but it's not good either. you breathed in and put on your biggest smile "its five outta te- no its 9.5 outta ten!" his eyes turned into big stars "REALLY?!" you nodded and he pulled you into a super tight hug "can't...breath" you were gasping for air as he held you somehow tighter "HUMAN YOU CLEARLY KNOW TASTES! I AM GLAD MY TACOS ARE VERY DELICIOUS!" he then noticed your gasping "i...see the light...."

he let go of you and you dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes "OOPSIE, I FORGOT HOW FRAGILE YOU FLESHY HUMANS ARE" you practically saw your life flash before your eyes, your life is very tiring "don't worry, you didn't snap my back so I'm good" you give him a weak thumbs up, still catching your breath from that really tight hug. "IM GLAD I DIDNT BREAK YOU HUMAN! ALPHYS DOES SAY THAT MY GRIP HAS BEEN GETTING STRONGER~" he did a pose right there, his strange cape bandanna thing flowing in the wind probably coming from the open window. you slowly sat up having finally caught your breath "yeah, your grip is definitely strong as hell" you sigh and get up from the floor "NOW HUMAN! YOU FINISH THESE TACOS AND I'LL TURN ON THE TV!" he walks over and turns it on, some weird circle or egg-shaped robot was on tv. sans stared at the tv excitedly "NAPSTATON IS ON! HE'S MY FAVORITE! THE BEST AND ONLY PERSON ON TV!" you had no idea who this 'napstaton' is, but he seems a little...flashy

"wow he seems...great" you sat down on the couch with the rest of the tacos he gave you, watching whatever the hell was actually on tv right now. you watched as this egg robot do the craziest show ever, you honestly didn't know what was going on at all. nor if there is even any story to this show. but it seems like sans loves this show a lot "WOW WHAT A GREAT EPISODE! DON'T YOU AGREE HUMAN?" You were in the middle of chewing so you just shrugged until you swallowed "it's...okay, I'm mostly confused on what's going on?" he gasps "HOW CAN YOU BE CONFUSED? NINJA PRINCE NAPSTA IS TRYING TO SAVE HIS BELOVED BUT SHE IS PART OF ANOTHER RIVAL CLAN SO THEIR LOVE CAN'T BE, HE'S CONSTANTLY BEING CHASED BUT HE TRIES TO GET BACK TO HIS LOVER~"

to you it looked like explosions, arm, and whatever randomness was in this episode "wow how fascinating. I'm sure this show is so good. too bad I'm really behind on never knowing. oh well" you expected him to hopefully not say anything more about that crazy show, but he's got that star look in his eyes again "WELL LUCKY FOR YOU HUMAN, I HAVE ALL 10 SEASONS RECORDED!" he took out a bunch of disks and other stuff he used to record the show out "IF WE START NOW I CAN GET YOU UP TO SPEED WITH THE SHOW IN A WEEK!" you watched as he recorded that episode and put in the first season "LETS GET STARTED! I'LL MAKE SOME POPCORN AND GET SOME BLANKETS!" he runs into the kitchen to make some popcorn, and oh dear god. you hope he doesn't burn it.

it doesn't take long for him to come back with a big bowl of popcorn, and tons of blankets. he sets them up and then sits next to you. the video starts and it does have more of a ninja vibe than the futuristic episode today. and so you spend the next few hours watching this show, but sometime in the middle of episode 30 you've fallen asleep leaning on his chest, he didn't mind at all since he was very distracted with the show so he just gently pets your head as you slept against him, you snuggled to his chest which was not very comfortable due to the chest plate, but it was nice. you wrapped your arms around him in a hug without knowing, you've always been a clinging person, anytime you woke up there was always a pillow in your arms, but looks like sans is gonna be your pillow for now.

sans view:

He always loved napstations show, so he was very shocked when he heard you haven't seen it. he was sure everyone knew who napstaton was, but he was wrong. he didn't notice she was sleep until she wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling his chest. he looked down at her face as she slept, he couldn't take his eyes off her face, the details of her face, the not very noticeable freckles on her cheeks. and the hair sticking to her face. he gently moved her hair out of her face and started to pet her head, chuckling when he saw her lean into his hand. it was so peaceful even he somehow felt tired even though he doesn't need sleep. but she was so warm and soft he ended up falling asleep against her.

  
yet not even a few hours later he was awake by the sound of whimpering and crying. he opened his eyes and looked down at her and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she clings to him tighter, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. he pats her head hoping to soothe whatever is making her cry. he wasn't exactly very good at soothing dreams so he just started talking "HUMA-" he cleared his throat and spoke in a soft tone which felt right to him "Hey. human everything will be okay, I don't know what's plaguing your dreams, but I hope my voice will scare away any scary things" he felt her cling tighter as she was sweating a lot. he leaned his head on hers trying his best to help her. he started rubbing her back as she sobbed against him. whispering 'stop please' and 'it hurts' he truly wished to help you but he didn't know what to do. he closed his eyes and held you tightly, letting you cry against him all through the night. he didn't mind at all as long as it soothed your mind, and he can always repolish his chest plate anytime, and speaking of which it's probably very uncomfortable for her to lay on since it is made out of scrap metal he found, he peeled her arms off him and slipped off his chest plate before letting her hug him again. she seemed to calm down a bit more feeling that there isn't some cold metal pressed against her face but instead him. even though he is all bones his shirt is much softer than some chest plate. he gently pets your head as you cling to him again, you were practically a koala against him.

you had both your arms and legs wrapped around him in a big tight hug. he leaned his head on her shoulder, she felt very warm and it it was a very relaxing thing. she calmed down and moved her head to the crook of his neck which made his soul jump in his chest, he felt her warm breath against his cold bones, but the warmth felt nice too. he could feel her heart beating at a fast pace. it was odd to him since he doesn't have one. he just kept putting your head until the metaphorical sun came up.  
after that night of crying she quickly sat up, which resulted in him getting hit by the side of her head. it seems that there isn't gonna be an instance where he isn't hit by her head. she stared at him as he rubbed the side of his skull. she looked down to see she was still holding onto him like a koala bear, her face flushed a cute shade of red as she quickly hopped off him "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!" she covered her face with her hands as her face went redder and redder. he laughed at this and pat her shoulder "DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! I DID NOT MIND BEING A PILLOW FOR THAT NIGHT, IT WAS VERY UNDERSTANDABLE AT EPISODE 30 SINCE HE PLAYS A LULLABY TO PUT THE EMPORROR TO SLEEP" he smiled as he remembered that scene, it was a really great scene

. she sighs her face still pretty red "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOUR ALL RED, ARE YOU SICK?" oh he knew full well that she was embarrassed about it. but hey, it's more fun to tease her in the most innocent way possible "NO! i-i mean I'm fine, just uh...a little hot yeah!" he had to hold back a pretty evil smirk at that "BUT HUMAN, THE WINDOW IS OPEN" he points to the open window with snow falling into the house "IF ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD BE COLD, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WARM YOU UP IN A FRIENDLY FRIEND HUG?" he smiled innocently but inside he was chuckling at how she was shaking her head vigorously. oh boy, he's gonna have a ball with this human. "WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE THATS FINE, BUT KNOW THAT MY LOVING EMBRACE IS ALWAYS OPEN!" and as if on cue pay walks in "sup bro." he waved a little "BROTHER~! IT IS VERY COLD. WOULD YOU LIKE A LOVING BROTHER HUG?" paps shrugged and held out his arms to him, he ran over and hopped up hugging him, "try not to tease the human too much, you might break her" papyrus whispered to him. Sans just laughed and let go of him "NOW HUMAN ITS YOUR TURN!" he ran towards her and she got up and started running around, which he gave chase, he wanted to see her face get redder since it suited her cute face.

your view:

you ran away from sans to avoid a 'friend hug' it's not that your one for hugs, its that you don't want that thought of you koala hugging him back in your mind. you tripped over something heavy which lead to sans catching you in a hug "MWEHEHE! I HAVE CAUGHT THE HUMAN!" for someone shorter than you he sure was strong. your feet weren't touching the ground, but you felt his ribs press against your back which of course made you think that you might have been clinging to him all night, and that made your face redder, and if you could look behind you to his face, you would see the evil smirk on his face. he gently put you down and pat your head "DON'T WORRY HUMAN, I WILL NOT PUT YOU IN MY TOOLSHED, WE HAVE TIME FOR THAT LATER WHEN WE DO OUR BATTLE!" battle? oh god, you don't wanna fight this innocent little sweetheart. but you might have to if he's gonna fight you "w-well we don't have to fight." he smiled widely "YES I DO! I GOTTA CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO ALPHYS SO SHE CAN TAKE YOUR SOUL TO THE QUEEN!" you tilted your head to the side. souls? your pretty sure stuff like that is for when you're dead. "um, you do know souls don't exist." he just laughed

"OF COURSE THEY ARE~! I WOULD SHOW YOURS, BUT SOULS ARE A PRIVATE THING, YOU SHOULD ONLY SHOW IT TO YOUR MATE. THAT OR GIVE UP YOUR HUMAN SOULS TO THE QUEEN SO SHE CAN GO AND BREAK THE BARRIER THAT KEPT ALL OF MONSTER KIND TRAPPED HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG." so that's why dad said it was dangerous. its because they want your soul. you put a hand over your heart, you feel the beating of your heart thump. you don't know what a soul is. and if you even have one. but you hope you'll find out. or maybe you can convince this queen to not take your soul "s-so what's the queen like?" he grabbed your hand and made you sit on the couch. he also picked up the chest plate he put down, that you tripped over. he started talking about what he heard about the queen. and as you listened you figure that such a nice lady will agree to not taking your soul if you beg and tell her that you need to get back to your family.

"BUT THATS JUST WHAT I HEARD ABOUT HER." he hoped that he was helpful to you. "thanks sans. your a great friend" he gasped and grabbed your hands "WE'RE FRIENDS?!" you couldn't look away from those big, blue eye lights of his, even more so when they are stars. "of course we are sugar star" you said that last bit jokingly but he got so excited that he picked you up and spun you around with a light blue dusting his cheeks "I AM HAPPY THAT WE ARE FRIENDS!" he turns to papyrus "PAPY IM IN THE FRIEND ZONE, AND WE DIDNT EVEN GO ON A DATE!" you laughed at this, you never thought you would meet someone that wanted to be in the friend zone. that's the most odd thing you've heard all day so far, he stopped talking and turned to your laugh, it was like music to his ears that he just kept staring at you. you eventually stopped after you snorted and put a hand over your mouth with red cheeks "s-sorry. my laugh is gross"

you turned away from them, when people heard you laugh they always asked about your gross snort. and you were expecting the same thing from the two of them but you got something different "WHAT WAS THAT CUTE SOUND THAT CAME FROM YOU?" he stared at you curiously as he looked at you in the face "I-its not cute, it's called a snort and its gross" you thought these guys were weird before. but this is just super odd, "CAN YOU DO THAT SOUND AGAIN?" you shook your head "it doesn't just happen when you say it will" he poked your belly "HOW ABOUT NOW?" he poked your cheek "OR NOW?" he just kept poking you all over trying to figure out how to make you snort again "Hey stop! no, wait! not my sides that tickles!" you started laughing when he kept poking your sides. he kept doing it wanting to see if this will make you do it "I CAN'T BREATH AHAHAAH!" you squirmed and started tickling him back, which got you plenty of laughter from him. and so it turned into a tickle fight until you both looked over to papyrus and nodded, you both tackled him and started tickling him which he started squirming too laughing as you both tickled him. but he quickly teleported away from you two. it wasn't because he didn't wanna join in the tickling, it's that he didn't trust you. and he's not just gonna let some human tickle him. you looked down at the spot confused how he just vanished until you turned around and saw him back on the couch sleeping, you both looked to each other and started laughing. you had such a fun time playing with them, even though you've only known them for less than a day

  
"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, I WILL NOT PUT YOU IN MY TOOLSHED, WE HAVE TIME FOR THAT LATER WHEN WE DO OUR BATTLE!" battle? oh god, you don't wanna fight this innocent little sweetheart. but you might have to if he's gonna fight you "w-well we don't have to fight." he smiled widely "YES I DO! I GOTTA CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO ALPHYS SO SHE CAN TAKE YOUR SOUL TO THE QUEEN!" you tilted your head to the side. souls? your pretty sure stuff like that is for when you're dead. "um, you do know souls don't exist." he just laughed "OF COURSE THEY ARE~! I WOULD SHOW YOURS, BUT SOULS ARE A PRIVATE THING, YOU SHOULD ONLY SHOW IT TO YOUR MATE. THAT OR GIVE UP YOUR HUMAN SOULS TO THE QUEEN SO SHE CAN GO AND BREAK THE BARRIER THAT KEPT ALL OF MONSTER KIND TRAPPED HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG."

so that's why dad said it was dangerous. its because they want your soul. you put a hand over your heart, you feel the beating of your heart thump. you don't know what a soul is. and if you even have one. but you hope you'll find out. or maybe you can convince this queen to not take your soul "s-so what's the queen like?" he grabbed your hand and made you sit on the couch. he also picked up the chest plate he put down, that you tripped over. he started talking about what he heard about the queen. and as you listened you figure that such a nice lady will agree to not taking your soul if you beg and tell her that you need to get back to your family. "BUT THATS JUST WHAT I HEARD ABOUT HER." he hoped that he was helpful to you. "thanks sans. you're a great friend" he gasped and grabbed your hands

"WE'RE FRIENDS?!" you couldn't look away from those big, blue eye lights of his, even more so when they are stars. "of course we are sugar star" you said that last bit jokingly but he got so excited that he picked you up and spun you around with a light blue dusting his cheeks "I AM HAPPY THAT WE ARE FRIENDS!" he turns to papyrus "PAPY IM IN THE FRIEND ZONE AND WE DIDNT EVEN GO ON A DATE!" you laughed at this, you never thought you would meet someone that wanted to be in the friend zone. that's the oddest thing you've heard all day so far, he stopped talking and turned to your laugh, it was like music to his ears that he just kept staring at you. you eventually stopped after you snorted and put a hand over your mouth with red cheeks

"s-sorry. my laugh is gross" you turned away from them when people heard you laugh they always asked about your gross snort. and you were expecting the same thing from the two of them but you got something different "WHAT WAS THAT CUTE SOUND THAT CAME FROM YOU?" he stared at you curiously as he looked at you in the face "I-its not cute, it's called a snort and its gross" you thought these guys were weird before. but this is just super odd, "CAN YOU DO THAT SOUND AGAIN?" you shook your head "it doesn't just happen when you say it will" he poked your belly "HOW ABOUT NOW?" he poked your cheek "OR NOW?" he just kept poking you all over trying to figure out how to make you snort again "Hey stop! no, wait! not my sides that tickles!" you started laughing when he kept poking your sides. he kept doing it wanting to see if this will make you do it "I CAN'T BREATH AHAHAAH!" you squirmed and started tickling him back, which got you plenty of laughter from him. and so it turned into a tickle fight until you both looked over to papyrus and nodded, you both tackled him and started tickling him which he started squirming too laughing as you both tickled him. but he quickly teleported away from you two. it wasn't because he didn't wanna join in the tickling, it's that he didn't trust you. and he's not just gonna let some human tickle him. you looked down at the spot confused how he just vanished until you turned around and saw him back on the couch sleeping, you both looked to each other and started laughing. you had such a fun time playing with them, even though you've only known them for less than a day

sans view:

he liked your smile, it was a warm smile. and that laugh, oh gosh that laugh. it was like listening to his favorite song from napstaton. it was music to his metaphorical ears. he wanted to hear that laugh again so he started poking you, it wasn't because he didn't know how to make her laugh, it was more that he didn't know her ticklish spot. which he now knows is her sides, though he wasn't expecting retaliation. he's never laughed that much in his life, okay well maybe when he was little bones and when paps were only baby bones. but this is a good second. and he got to see you smile again, it was such a wonderful smile. he could stare at it for hours on end, but of course, that would make him look like he was some kind of creep. and he doesn't wanna tarnish his 'innocent' impression on you, if he showed his true nature then he might scare you away. papyrus is the only one that knows how secretly sadistic he was, but he, of course, hid it well behind his smile and can do attitude. so he'll keep it up, he'll keep it up if you can stay his friend since he doesn't wanna lose a friend, or that wonderful warm smile of yours, he saw you yawn so he stood up

"HUMAN! YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM!" he saw that she was gonna protest but he cut her off "DON'T WORRY! I CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH, IT IS IN FACT MY COUCH AFTER ALL SO I AM USED TO SLEEPING ON IT WHEN I GET TIRED FROM TRAINING." and after a bit of convincing she agreed to staying in his bed. she walked up the stairs to his door he waved to her "GOODNIGHT HUM-!" "Emily..." he looked at her confused when she cut him off "my name. its Emily" Emily. it was a really nice name, and he's gonna be sure to call you by it "WELL GOODNIGHT HUMAN EMILY!" well of course he had to keep up the 'sweet and ignorant sans' so he's just gonna add the 'human' to it, he saw you wave back and leaves to his room. papyrus walks up behind him and pats his head "Yo bro. you really think its a good idea to keep a human in the house? you might end up ya know. doing that evil stuff that you do." he wa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed the chapter~


End file.
